


Star

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Boxing, Celebrations, F/M, First Meetings, Pining, Singing, The Garrison Pub (Peaky Blinders)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: Bonnie has always been too shy to speak to the beautiful singer in the Garrison. After winning a fight though, he decides to take the plunge
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Reader, bonnie gold/you
Kudos: 1





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute, but took much longer to write than I thought it would, so sorry about that! Also, the ending is quite cheesy but I just didn't know how to finish it  
> Can also be found on Tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl   
> Do not repost my work

Every Friday night, Bonnie's feet lead him to the Garrison. To be fair, he's there most nights with the lads or with his dad, but Friday is the night he is guaranteed to be there, and has been for nearly three months now. That's because Friday is the night you're there.

Up on the mini stage built during one of the many renovations that have taken place over the years, you sing out to the crowd of locals, your voice lively and charming. It's usually pub songs, one's that your listeners know by heart, but on the odd occasion Tommy hosts a more extravagant party, you'll sing songs that Bonnie doesn't know. He's sure they're common songs in London nightclubs and rich house parties, but your usual crowd doesn't want to be in a nightclub. They're all here for a drink after a hard day of work. They don't want to feel posh, they just want to have a good time.

On Friday's though, Bonnie doesn't come for the drink or the crowd. He comes for you. He listens to your sweet voice, watches you smile and laugh through the songs, thinks about how wonderful you seem. Despite his dedication to attending your performances though, he's never spoken to you. He wants to, God knows he wants to, but every time he tells himself he'll do it, he chickens out last second. His mouth dries, his hands clench, his cheeks glow crimson, and his feet stick to the floor he stands on.

It was all fine at first. No one knew about his crush on you. As far as his mates were concerned, he just liked to go out on a Friday night in particular. Even when they noticed that his favourite night happened to be the night you sang, they just put it down to him enjoying the music. When he shushed them for talking too loud, he's sure Isaiah at least suspected him, but it wasn't until he absentmindedly shushed Polly because she was talking over your singing that everyone figured it out. Thankfully, the woman just smirked when she realised why he did it, but everyone else at the table, aside from his dad, who wasn't fond of his rudeness, found it hilarious and teased him for the rest of the night and many more after.

Still though, no one has ever gotten him to talk to you. No matter who encourages him to do so, he just can't bring himself to approach you during your break or after you finish your set. In fact, most have given up. Isaiah and Finn no longer find it funny and the older Shelby's have stopped their smirking and knowing looks. Even Bonnie is sure that he will never pluck up the courage to speak to you. He'll spend every Friday night sitting in the pub, just listening to your singing until you're no longer there, something he hates to think about but knows could happen.

Tonight is nearly the same as every other Friday night. All of the Shelby's are at the packed pub and you're up on the stage, singing some old pub song that all the locals know. The only thing different about tonight is the adrenaline still pumping through Bonnie's veins after a successful fight. He had managed to knock his opponent unconscious in the fifth round, and the screams and cheers from the crowd had boosted his confidence higher than he ever thought possible. Bonnie has always felt at home in the ring; it's where he belongs, where he knows he's in control of his life.

Tonight went so well, though, that his confidence has followed him all the way to the Garrison. Strolling through the doors, the crowd cheers for him even in here, as most of them had been at the fight. He's the star of the night. The men shake his hand and a few women even send him flirty winks, but he pays them no mind. Why would he when his star is up on the stage, looking right at him as she sings? Like she is singing for him only tonight.

He must not have moved for quite a while, because when his father claps a hand upon his shoulder, the crowd around him has dispersed and are no longer paying attention to him. He looks up at his dad, who has an irritated expression on his face.

"If you're not going to talk to the girl, then at least stop coming here every Friday night just to watch her," he advises, "you'll eventually break your own heart just doing it."

"I know." And Bonnie does know. Eventually you won't be here anymore and he will regret not having at least spoken to you once, but this knowledge still hasn't changed his way of handling the situation.

"Then speak to her, just once at least. What could go wrong in one conversation?"

 _'A lot'_ , Bonnie wants to say, but he has to admit that his dad is right. Before he can think of a reply though, Aberama walks away. Bonnie's alone again, and he notices that the music has stopped. He turns to face the stage and watches you walk off for your break, heading straight to the bar.

The adrenaline is still in him, both from the fight and the celebrations, and that must be why his feet move step by step until he's standing beside you. You look up and give him a dazzling smile that takes his breath away.

"Hi," is all Bonnie manages to get out, and he internally cringes when his voice breaks, but your eyes seem to light up when he speaks.

"You're Bonnie Gold, aren't you? The boxer who won tonight," when he nods, you let out an excited gasp, "I saw your fight, you did brilliant!"

Bonnie is shocked. You know who he is? You've seen him fight? His heart practically bursts with joy at your excitement, and his cheeks flush pink.

"Thank you," he says, "I didn't think you would be there."

"I've been to a lot of your fights," you confess shyly, your eyes meeting the floor. 

"I've listened to a lot of your performances," he tells you in a bid to make you feel less awkward. Your smile widens at that.

"I know, I see you here every Friday." His once pink cheeks are now completely red. Oh God, did you see his staring? He hopes he didn't make you uncomfortable.

Bonnie wants to apologise for it, but all that comes out is, "you're a star up there."

To his surprise, you lean in and press a kiss to his cheek.

"You're the star, in my eyes." His eyes widen, his heart beats faster than a train, but before he can say anything, do anything, even consider giving you a kiss back, your eyes flit to your piano player, who has just sat down on the bench and is waiting for you to return to the stage. You turn back to Bonnie with an apologetic look.

"I have to get back up there, I'm afraid," Bonnie nods in understanding, "can we talk after I'm done? Maybe have a drink together? I'd love to keep chatting." He finds the shy look on your face endearing. You're wearing your heart on your sleeve and he certainly won't let you get hurt you for being as brave as he wishes he could be.

"Of course!" Bonnie exclaims, probably much too excitedly, but he doesn't care. You want to spend time with him and he's finally talking to you after spending so long just admiring from a distance. "I'll be right here." He takes note of the drink in your hand as you knock it back, so he knows what to order for you when you're finished.

You brighten up again, just like a star does, and pull him in for a quick hug, which he returns gleefully.

"Brilliant! I'll be done soon enough anyway," and with that, you take the stage and launch into an upbeat song that Bonnie doesn't know. He watches you sing with a gleaming smile, eyes catching yours regularly throughout your performance.

Friday nights are Bonnie's favourite at the Garrison. He swears the stars shine brighter outside than they do most nights, but he also knows that the one inside shines the brightest.


End file.
